Draykove Negotiations
This page is mainly for negotiations between Communist Alliance and Royal Quadrad but could be expanded to include others Presently the two alliances have a ceasefire, including pre-marking zones of influence in an occupied Pepperoni territory It seems as though both want to make an agreement that furthers both's interests, normalize relations and so on. The Sultan has proposed some principles for negotiating: *The Sultana Sea to Isimzia, the Sharkira Sea to Tyran *The Sultana Treaty was transgressed by Tyran and this must be addressed before normalization can happen *Isimzia recognizes Tyranese concerns of encirclement and pledges that, with all other concerns addressed, Isimzia will impliment the decolonialization of Qarbmara *Nothing is agreed until everything is agreed, unless otherwise stated *Land exchanges will seek to create more contiguous territories and de-sausigify Barvos ''Parties to negotiation and subsequent treaty'' *Sultanate of Isimzia (Royal Quadrad) *Tyran (Communist Allies) *Salopian Empire (Royal Quadrad) *DPRSJ (Communist Allies) *New Shaderia (Royal Quadrad) *Peoples Socialist Republic of Ukane (Communist Allies) *Republic/Kingdom of Badfiksitan (Royal Quadrad) *Kentuckey (Communist Allies) *Biggie Nation (Royal Quadrad) Transgression of the Sultana Treaty By Attacking Isimzia Tyran has violated the Sultana Treaty which it has been a party to for most of the history of Barvos. Concessions will be needed for this, the most appropriate would be for Tyran to forfeit its right to the Sultana. Mutual abrigation of the treaty and recognition by all parties that the Sultana Sea is exclusively Isimzian territory. A corridor of land will be awarded to Isimzia between Nabeedh and Nodvendia. Canal and Region *Isimzia will renounce its claim on the canal, *The Royal Quadrad propose that New Shaderia receive the west Hip, or alternately they should recieve Jansgola. *Some of Qarbmara will be transfered to Tyran depending on how much land is conceeded to Isimzia in the Tyranese east. *DPRSJ will be allocated some land in Qarbmara. *Isimzia re-iterates its pledge to eventually decolonize Qarbmara but this is conditional on results of other wars, of it being able to be compensated by aquiring land to Isimzia's east or elsewhere. Isimzia is not prepared to give most of the land to one country for example, and it's geographical isolated thus prevents it from being traded. Honor of the Sultana Since Sultana Mariana has claims to Badfikistan and to Nabeedh, it is proposed that these will both be negotiated as an item (including the Nurth continent in question. Isimzia proposes the following plan: *Sultana Mariana will renounce her claim to the Kingdom of Badfikistan *All treaty members will respect the constitution of Badfikistan *All treaty members will respect the teritorial integrity of Badfikistan, the People's Socialist Republic of Ukane and Isimzian Emiressate of Nabeedh as they were defined before the outbreak of hostilities. All unauthorised (as according to the respective entity) foreign troops will cease occupation of these territories. *Yerekzi will be decolonized and be given to Big refugees *Isimzia will cease supporting any faction in Badfikistan, In return Tyran will not interfere in elections in Dalania. *On conclusion of the treaty, Badfikistan will hold elections. Relocation of the Joemads Because both nations will likely expand westwards, Qarbmara will be decolonized, the Joemad territory will no longer be a buffer but interupt contiguous territory. This territory will therefore be relocated to buffer the new Tyranese-Isimzian border. This is legitimate because Tyran and Isimzia both defined the current Joemad territory in the first place.